


Oscar Darling

by nachtai



Series: Oscar Darling Series [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtai/pseuds/nachtai
Summary: …i mean shoot your shot…at the appropriate times of course.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Oscar Darling Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640116
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up with a huge headache, bigger than the ones that you used to wake up with in college. As you lifted your head off your pillow, begrudgingly as the softness was counteracting the pain you felt, you noticed that you were holding on to something in your right hand. You looked to your right and saw it, the golden statue of your dreams. Oscar was clutched tight in your hand, and you smirked even in your drunken stupor you wouldn’t lose your prize.

You sat up, sitting the statue on your dresser and rubbing your face. You could literally smell the alcohol draining from your pores. You couldn’t honestly remember anything after you stepped foot into Beyonce and Jay-Z’s Oscar Party. Damn, you hadn’t blacked out since college. You picked up your phone, knowing that someone would at least have some pictures up from the night.

You unlocked your phone with your face, and then gasped.

You had 20 missed calls, 12 from your agent and more than 500 twitter notifications. _…what the hell happened last night?_

You opened your friend’s message hoping that she might give you more clarity because if you recall, she was right there next to you the whole time.

Bitch you bold, was the only thing she wrote adding a link to a youtube video after it. You pressed the link and it took you to a video from TMZ titled, _‘And The Winner of the Most Thirsty Award is…..'_

You groaned pressing play and there was you, giving an interview outside of the party, a tad bit tipsy with excitement and well champagne.

“Y/N” A reporter started, and you stood there eager for the question, eyes slightly widened, stupid grin on your face. First mistake…TMZ was going to eat you alive. “How do you feel about winning the Oscar for Best Supporting Actress?”

“It’s honestly a dream come true, and a long time coming, I think. Everyone worked so hard on the movie and I was just so lucky to be cast in such a great role.” You nodded in present time, proud of your answer; you were playing the ingénue well. What could be wrong in this clip?

“This is your first Oscars Award Ceremony, did you check anything off your bucket list?” The reporter asked.

You grinned in the clip, but you grimaced in real life. That was your trouble grin, nothing good could come from that grin.

“Well, actually…Chris Evans was sitting right in front of me and well, he’s really handsome.” You groaned, but that wasn’t that bad. Lots of people think Chris Evans is handsome, it wasn’t like you were really lewd.

“…And is Chris Evans on your bucket list?”

“Oh no, please don’t. Say, no comment. Say something about the movie. Anything.” You mumbled as your past self-thought about it.

“He is most definitely on my bucket list. He is…number one on my bucket list. And number 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6.” You said with the stupidest smile on your face.

You put the phone face down on the dresser and put your hands over your mouth.“Oh god.” You couldn’t breathe.

You had just won an Oscar and you said that? You weren’t Tiffany Hadish, people weren’t expecting you to say outlandish shit. God, would they revoke your black Hollywood card? Were you a disgrace to your race? You stood up, leaving your Oscar statue on the dresser and picked up your phone and quickly pressed your agent’s number.

“Oh, y/n you have really done it now.” She said as if she was expecting you to call.

“I KNOW. I mean this is so fucking embarrassing. And it’s sexual harassment.” You said pacing your hardwood floors. “I mean, it probably is right? I mean, god, I probably set the Me-Too movement all the way back. Has Rose Mcgowan said anything about me yet?”

**“Y/N.”**

“And oh my god, what if he has a girlfriend?” You continue to ramble. “Like, what if she gets mad? And he already hates the whole press stuff, like this is so embarrassing for him. I’m going to go hide under a rock.”

“Y/N, chill the fuck out. It’s embarrassing as hell…but it’s not unforgivable. We can come back from this. Don’t worry. I mean, you just won an Oscar. And trust me, Chris Evans being on your bucket list six times is not making him look bad at all. PR is trying to spin it as a cutesty…Jennifer Lawrence kind of moment. You know, relatable. So as long as you don’t stick your head in your ass anymore for the next few days, things should spin under control.”

“I will. I will be as professional as possible for the next few days, you can count on me.” You nodded, so happy that you had hired the best agent that money could buy as soon as your star started to rise in Hollywood. “Thank you so much Chasity.”

“Yeah, yeah, kid. Just lay off the booze. Love you, talk to you later.” With that she hung up leaving you calmer than you had been just a few moments ago.

You smiled and went to mute twitter, until you saw that you had several hundred dms. The most recent one?

_@ Chris Evans._

“Holy fuck.” You mumbled, your thumb hovering over the notification wondering if you should just cut your losses and delete your verified twitter page. I mean, twitter was over anyway right? Instagram was the future!

You stomped your feet in irritation as your pride wouldn’t let you delete your twitter. You had just reached 500,000 followers and that blue check was so beautiful and brought you so much money.

“Fuck it.” You pressed the notification and it brought up your twitter DMs. There it was in all it’s glory, a dm from the one, the only Chris Evans.

You read it and…flopped back down on your bed, heart beating wildly at the message.

**“heard I was on your bucket list. want to go to dinner with and talk about it?”**

(authors note: ….i don’t know…this has been in the works for days. maybe it will be more. i hope you like it.)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> men will do seriously desperate things to get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (author’s note: ….I seriously don’t think chris would do this. This is not Chris behavior…but this is fiction…and I love it. Okay read!)

**Like Peter to Jesus in the bible, you denied him three times.  
**

The first time came four days after he messaged you the first time, after you stewed over the fact that Chris Evans was messaging you and that everything in your body told you that you would be committing a crime if you told him no.

The second time came two days after that, and you didn’t feel so horrible about it that time. In fact it was kind of flattering that a man would want to go to dinner with you that bad.

The third time was completely satisfying, not only had you denied him but he had sent with his request a picture of him and his dog with the caption, ‘Dodger would really like it if you had dinner with me.’

You replied, and you felt so badass for it:

> _**I hate to let Dodger down, since he is a good boy, but I must decline. Please tell Dodger that my people will send his people (i.e: you) the best doggie treats for such a good boy.** _

It made you feel even better when on Twitter, Chris put up a simple picture of your doggie treat basket with the caption, 

> **Dodger gets more love than I do.**

You were walking on the moon, if you weren’t afraid of looking a fool you would walk down the street like Tobey McGuire in Spiderman 3. Not only had Chasity and the PR team spun your little drunken tirade into relatable gold, but you had gained an endorsement deal with a dating app. You were making bank because you were a drunken mess, and isn’t that everyone’s dream?

You stuck a spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream in your mouth as you strutted around your apartment. Your best friend Diana was watching you with amusement as she absentmindedly thumbed through an Ebony Magazine that you were on the cover of.

“I can’t believe you’re so happy that you denied Chris Evans.” Diana’s eyes followed you as you went over and kissed your Oscar and then flopped out on your couch.

“It’s not that I’m happy about that…but it’s the fact that I could do it Diana.” You said looking up at the ceiling. “Like…I made it. I won an Oscar, I’m turning down dates from hot guys. I have endorsement deals, I’m on the cover-

“Wait.” Diana put the magazine down and stood up crossing from the dining room to your living room. “You said guys…plural. Who else have you turned down?”

You sat up, “Seriously, I said all of that and all you got was the ‘guys’ part?”

“Stop changing the damn subject. Who else?”

You smirked, “Well, I might have gotten a call from Drake.”

 **“DRAKE?** ” Diana said mimicking Soulja Boy. “Champagne Papi? 6god? _Jimmy in the wheelchair_?”

“Yeah all three. He invited me to cheesecake…you know he loves to go there.” You joked and then laughed at your own corniness. “But I said no. I mean, he’s cute and all…but no thanks. I don’t want to be the girl in Hollywood that just dates everybody.”

Diana rolled her eyes, “Plus you like the attention.”

You grinned, “It is nice.” Your phone dinged, and then dinged again. Then there were several dings. Even Diana’s phone started to ding. Your mood dropped. What could it be now? What did you do this time? Was Rose McGowan finally calling you out for your attempted sexual harassment of Chris Evans?

Before you could even grab your phone, Diana was already laughing slightly.

“What?” You looked over at her.

“You might want to check out Facebook. …oh and put some pants on, maybe.” Diana smiled.

“Wait what?” You pulled out your phone and clicked on Facebook where you were tagged in a live story by none other than Chris Evans.

He, in all his bearded glory, was in a hallway that looked quite familiar and smiling brightly.

“ _Hey guys, just wanted to let you know some updates about my day. First off, my beard is coming in nicely, thank you for noticing. Also, Dodger is well and loved the treat basket that he got so much that he wanted to thank the girl that sent it to him in person. Isn’t that right Dodger?”_ Chris kneeled down to get Dodger in the frame and on cue Dodger barked and licked his phone.

The bark echoed loudly, too loudly.

“Oh my fucking god, he’s in my hallway.” You stood up, in just your panties, ice cream on your face and shirt.

“No shit Sherlock.” Diana smirked at you.

 _“Guys wish Dodger luck, he’s totally nervous about meeting her. He’s been waiting for a long while…like since Oscar weekend.”_ He smirked in the camera, but you wouldn’t know because you were rushing around your apartment like a mad man trying to look decent for your unexpected guest.

_“I mean, I invited this girl out to dinner with me **and** Dodger of course, three times.”_

**Thump.**

“Motherfucker! Ow!” You cried out as you fell down in a tangled web of pants that were around your ankles. Diana just sat there halfway watching you act like an idiot and halfway watching her phone in amazement at Chris’s boldness.

 _“She said no. Isn’t that awful? She said no to poor Dodger three times! Who could say no to this face?”_ He rubbed Dodger’s face which made the dog excited. “ _So Dodger told me to call her people and see if we could get her address because that basket deserved a thank you in public. …I know it’s kind of creepy guys, but Dodger was desperate.”_

“I can believe he’s using his dog for sympathy. And playing down the fact that he used his connections to get my personal info. That is pathetic.” You were sliding Fenty Lip Gloss on your lips in your hallway mirror.

“So pathetic.” Diana said sarcastically.

“I’m gonna kill Chasity.” You fluffed up your hair and then picked up your breath spray and sprayed three times. One for the father, the son and sweet baby Jesus.

“Totally murder her.” Diana was so amused. For someone who had so ruthlessly denied someone else, you sure were doing a lot.

 _“So, guys I’m gonna go now. We’re almost at her door and she’s not expecting us…I want it to be a surprise.”_ He whispered comically. _“Love you guys! And remember to buy Love and Murder* on DVD/Blu-Ray and Digital.”_

The phones went silent for a moment and you waited on bated breath for the knock on the door. When after five minutes it didn’t come, you released a sigh of slightly disappointed relief.

“Maybe he was just bullshitting. There are a lot of these apartments in LA.” Diana said when you looked over at her. “Look at you, you got dressed for-“

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

“Nothing.” Diana finished jumping up herself.

You took a deep breath and unlocked the door slowly, not wanting to seem like you were over-zealous for his arrival. He was the thirsty one, not you. When you opened the door, he was there in a bomber jacket, looking as gorgeous as he always was grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

**“Nice to finally see you, Y/n.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: …I hope you like. Love and Murder is the name of the movie that won you the Oscar. also…Chris’s facebook has not been active since ‘15 or ‘17…so use some imagination. thank you for reading! leave me comments! I love reading them! also sorry if it looks strange, still getting used to formatting here.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we like men that know what they want.

It was just you and Chris.

Chris and you. You, Chris and Dodger that was sniffing at your toes. You, Chris, toe sniffing Dodger, and Diana who was just as speechless as you in the face of Chris Evans. You considered closing the door and pretending that he had never showed up, but there was no way you could close the door on a poor pup. Especially a pup that was looking up at you with the sweetest eyes you had ever seen. You pulled your gaze away from Dodger to look at Chris who also had a magnetic gaze, which was magnetic in all the opposite reasons than his companion’s eyes.

“Dodger, say hello.” He said to his pet companion, without moving his blue eyes away from you. In turn, Dodger gave a bark before jumping up to greet you. You instantly greeted Dodger with a rub on his head and a rub on his chin.

“You are a good boy, aren’t you?” You cooed to him instantly mesmerized by the handsome boy who was wearing a beautiful collar, one that you remember placing in the doggie treat basket. “And so cute, in this collar. It’s easier on his neck, that way if he pulls it won’t accidentally choke him” You said offhandedly, remembering what the lady at the pet store said.

“That was very thoughtful of you.” Chris watched you for a moment as you lathered Dodger with affection and attention and watched as his dog lapped it up. Dodger wasn’t a cold dog by far, he loved people, but he had never seen his boy become so familiar with someone so quickly.

“He likes you.” He commented.

You smiled as you brushed his head. “Well, it’s probably that he recognizes my scent from the basket.” You looked at Chris, who was watching you as well. “You’re welcome by the way. ..For the basket. I saw the video. You definitely didn’t have to stalk me to say thank you.” You felt Dodger’s body brush your leg as he moved past you and into your home where you heard a yelp.

Chris smirked, “It wasn’t stalking. I told your publicist to let you know that I would be coming.” Chris asked looking past you. “Who just screamed? Was that a boyfriend?”

You looked at him, folding your arms, “Uh, isn’t the right next statement, ‘hey sorry my dog is roaming your house freely?’ Let me just get him.’”

Chris smirked, “I mean, I was getting to that. But Dodger is extremely well behaved so all of your goods are safe. Besides, finding out if you have a boyfriend is more important to me.”

You rolled your eyes, “Enough is enough, Evans. What’s your endgame here? Why are you dragging this out?”

“I want to go out on a date with you. I made myself crystal clear the first time I asked.” He looked behind you again and smiled. “Sorry! Dodger has a habit of sniffing pretty women.” He called out to undoubtedly Diana. You turned and sure enough, Dodger was sniffing Diana with the same curiosity. Diana, however, was not as dog friendly as you.

“Sorry, D.” You walked in your home to usher Dodger away from her. When Dodger had moved on to sniffing your house plants, she relaxed. You heard the door close and saw that Chris had made it past the threshold of your apartment and now was looking at your pictures that lined your hallway leading to the interior of your home.

Somehow, you had let this whole situation spiral out of control. There was a, albeit cute, dog roaming around sniffing things, and his owner, a mega movie star, was looking at pictures of you where you were a pubescent teen. You wondered if an Oscar was a curse instead of a charm.

“This one is really cute.” Chris said pointing a picture. “How old are you here?”

“Are you kidding me!?!” You shouted. “Is this how things work in Hollywood? Like did I not get the memo on how manners work here?” You threw your hands up.

You could hear Dodger whine at the loud noise and he trotted back over to his owner, standing behind him for protection. You felt a little bad, knowing that Dodger was formerly a shelter dog and probably could have had a traumatic past but at this moment you were overwhelmed.

“If you wanted to go on a date with me, Mr. Evans, there are proper ways to ask.” You folded your arms. “You do not just dm a woman repeatedly until she says yes. You don’t try to guilt trip her on twitter and Facebook and you definitely do not just show up on her doorstep. It is not the 50s and that stuff doesn’t fly these days.”

Diana quickly made herself scarce, walking into your bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Chris opened his mouth to speak but you held up your hand. You were on a roll and you would finish, “I am not a woman that is impressed by theatrics. I’m honestly not sure what you thought would come of your little…games.”

After a slightly pregnant pause, he opened his mouth again. “Well…I thought we would have sex, to be honest.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

You heard a thump and thought it was your heart. Your mouth opened and then closed again but then opened at the fact that Chris had moved a lot closer than he had been before. He was close enough for you to see that his beard had a few gray strands, and that it looked really soft…and was begging to be-

You shook your head, “I’m sorry…what?” You couldn’t have heard him right.

“You heard me. I want to have sex with you.” Chris grinned and placed his hands in his jean pockets. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d like to get to know you too, but I am interested in having sex with you. And I think you’re interested in having sex with me too. I mean…that’s what the bucket list thing meant right?”

You were speechless. You had to be dreaming. Chris Evans, mega movie star, Mr. Blue Eyes, the owner of the cutest dog alive, was talking to you about sex. He wanted to have sex with you.

“I mean…I was drunk.” You said trying not to look at him.

“Yeah…but now you’re not.” He smirked. “So…I want to offer you something. We go out on a date…and we see if things go well. If the date goes well…we knock off one of those bucket lists items. If that goes well, which I think it will, we continue checking off that bucket list.” He brushed your cheek, and you could have melted into goo.

“…That was quite…forward.” Your voice was barely above a whisper because he was so close now.

He tilted his head now, gazing at your lips. “Well. You were right…all of those theatrics. That’s not me. I know what I want, and I ask for what I want. And what I want now, is you. So, what do you say?”

Chris clipped Dodger’s leash on before guiding him out of your apartment. He did not bother looking back and as soon as he was out of sight, you closed the door and slumped against it in exhaustion.

Diana opened your bedroom door, walking out slowly and looking around. When she saw that Chris and Dodger was gone, she smirked at you.

“Bitch. You’re going to have sex with Chris Evans.”

…She was right. You were definitely going to have sex with Chris Evans.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
